


Closing time

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: M/M, was too much of a coward to write more but baxters trans btw he has a phallo dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Close encounter after a night clubbing.





	Closing time

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ” Baxter looked up, watching Alvo walk out from the house towards the two of them. his companion laughed from the other chair, covering his face with his arm to block out the sight.

“Boys! You enjoying yourselves out here? Everyone else is already sleeping!” he smiled, stopping between the chairs and shifting his gaze between the two of them. Baxter looked up, giving a small smile and folding his hands over his stomach.

“Doing just fine, man. Just talking.” he responded, his voice low with drowsiness and alcohol.

“Alright, be good!” he joked, turning and making his way back to the house. The lights slowly dimmed inside, and once they had all turned off save for the one in Baxter's room, Cox turned back and smiled at Bax. He laughed quietly in return, sitting up in the chair and swinging his legs over the side.

“Hes been a real fucking prick all day.” he whispered, his eyes narrowing as he looked back up towards the room Alvo was staying in.

“When is he not?” Cox said

“Shh, hes usually pretty nice. Just now, with that shit.”

“Does he still think you're gay?”

“They all fucking do.” Baxter almost hissed, smiling even as his face turning a slighter shade of pink that he was so thankful the other man couldn't see in the darkness. “Like I'm going to start shagging you on his fucking veranda”

“Mmm…hot…”

Baxter laughed a little bit too loudly, leaning back onto his chair.

“You're all fucking pricks sometimes.”

He turned his head, watching the water in the pool ahead of them slowly wave back and forth. the fluorescent blue served only to make him a little sick, and he watched the ground next to his feet instead. Ants slowly crawled over his feet, and he couldn't even bother to move them until the voice next to him piped up again.

“D'you think like-”

“Not again.” He interrupted

“No, ’m fuckin' serious. We would've been like… if we had…you know.”

“You ask this same shit every time we talk; the answer is no. We didn’t do anything.”

Cox looked at Baxter for a second, eyes closing in a slow blink before he turned his head away. Baxter sniffed, forcing himself to be quiet and looking back towards the ants.

A rustle caught his attention, but he didn't look up until he heard a painfully soft 'Fuck’ come from the other man.

His throat went dry, and he forced himself to lean forward and speak again.

“Are you fucking touching yourself?!”

Baxter pushed himself up, forcing the burn of shame to leave his cheeks and work up the nerve to speak.

“Get up.” he ordered, cocking his head and waiting for the other man to hear him. He did near instantly, the flush of his cheeks clear even in the darkness, and a warm sheen of heat covering his body. Baxter held him steady, his skin almost burning, and tried not to fall back at the shock as Cox leaned heavily against him. “Calm down.” he whispered, his voice still shaky as the numb arousal coursed through him. “Just calm down.”

He felt the other man lean back, his breathing heavy and his heartbeat loud as he pressed his chest against Baxter's. Bax felt a hand reach up to cup his face, fingers slipping back to reach around the back of his neck.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Baxter whispered, catching his companion's eyes as they slipped to his mouth and back up to meet his own. Cox's eyes were tired, warm brown with something Baxter could immediately identify as pure lust.

“Kiss me, Baxter.” he whispered, his breath close enough that the other man could feel it on his cheek. He let out a small puff of breath himself in shock, and the other man groaned quietly. “Fuck, please.”

Baxter leaned his face just an inch closer, his forehead resting against the other mans for a quiet second. The air was still, something angry and powerful and raw seeming to twist in the breeze that came off the water.

He indulged himself for a second, brushing his lips against the other mans, and feels the vibration of his whine, just quiet enough to be heard in their proximity. the sound was enough to push him closer, pressing his mouth softly against Cox's. He responded in turn, tightening his fingers and pulling the other man closer into the kiss. Baxter's lips were soft, the taste of mint and alcohol from the hours before still evident on his tongue. He gradually gained his confidence, his hands roaming over the other mans body and his breathing heavy as he moves.

“You taste so fucking good, Bax” Cox whispers, his fingers reaching around to clutch at Baxter's shoulder-blades. “I need you t- oh g-d...” he chokes, feeling the press of the other mans thigh between his legs and a tighter kiss against his mouth. Baxter leans back for a second, and the other man takes the opportunity to begin to claw at his shirt buttons. He almost rips at the fabric, and the second Baxter feels hands against his chest he lets out a short, desperate moan.

“Please, touch me” he grits through his teeth, pressing his hips closer as he feels the mans hand reach down. Cox's hand grips hard against Baxter's cock, and he huffs a breath loudly against his neck.

“I forgot how fucking good you feel, how big you are”

“Shut up Cox, or i really am gonna have to take you right here” Baxter laughed, grabbing the shorter mans hand and quickly pulling him back towards the house.


End file.
